Left 4 Dead Campaigns
Left 4 Dead Campaigns is a series by Falkuz of him playing both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. When Falkuz first recorded the No Mercy campaign, he still had a 15-minute limit on his videos so he was forced to split it into five episodes. After the limit was removed and he recorded a full one-video playthrough of Crash Course, he decided to make one-video playthroughs the norm for the series, so he went back and deleted the original videos and made a new one; therefore, it's unknown what date the series started exactly, but the Crash Course episode was uploaded on May 6th, 2013 (with No Mercy being uploaded a week later). The series mainly focuses on the actual story campaigns of Left 4 Dead and its sequel but also includes a few miscellaneous "campaigns," including the Christmas campaign he played a few times and an unfinished tutorial campaign he found out about and wanted to show. In October 2013, Falkuz uploaded the video of the final campaign of Left 4 Dead 2, The Parish, but apparently forgot to put the video in the playlist. Two years later in September 2015, he happened to look at the playlist and didn't see The Parish. Panicking and assuming he forgot to do it, he made a new video of it and explained the situation; as it turned out, two more years later, he was going through all the videos on his channel and realized he simply didn't put the original on the playlist, but left both videos of The Parish intact. When the final Left 4 Dead 2 video, Cold Stream - ENDLESS FLOW OF LAG, was uploaded, Falkuz didn't pay any attention to it afterwards. A little over a year later, he just happened to watch and found out the entire video was covered in glitchy gray boxes all over the screen, so he changed the title to "ENDLESS FLOW OF BROKEN VIDEO" and updated the description to explain that it was glitched, but didn't care since he didn't like the campaign in the first place. Description We played through Left 4 Dead, and fought through all the Hunters, Boomers, and Smokers. Our team of Survivors made it to the bridge, ending their journey. A new team of Survivors began their own story, bringing us to Left 4 Dead 2. Then they reached their destination as well............ Desperate for more Left 4 Dead, Falkuz decided... let's play all the first game's campaigns in the second game! And then, realizing he didn't remember most of the campaigns... he decided to play ALL of them again! (Oh, and there's two or three player-made campaigns here too!) Videos Note: The videos in this series are listed in order of campaign rather than upload date on this page, with a few exceptions. Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead - No Mercy - KILL BILL *Left 4 Dead - Crash Course - Lots of Extras-worthy stuff at the end! *Left 4 Dead - Death Toll - COMPLETELY BREAKABLE *Left 4 Dead - Dead Air - BUNCHA CHEATIN' TANKS *Left 4 Dead - Blood Harvest - MULTIPLAYER Left 4 Dead Custom Campaigns *Left 4 Dead - Santa Can I Go Out and Kill? - CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! *Left 4 Dead - Santa Can I Go Out and Kill? (again) - CHRISTMAS TIME *Left 4 Dead - DeathCraft (Part 1) - INVISIBLE WITCHY *Left 4 Dead - DeathCraft (Part 2) - STUPID LOUIS Left 4 Dead 2 (+ Left 4 Dead - The Sacrifice) *Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Center - THIS GAME TAKES MUCH LONGER *Left 4 Dead - The Sacrifice - DREAMS DO COME TRUE *Left 4 Dead 2 - The Passing - BILL'S KILLED *Left 4 Dead 2 - Dark Carnival - ELLIS DOESN'T ♥ NICK *Left 4 Dead 2 - Swamp Fever - OVERWITCHED *Left 4 Dead 2 - Hard Rain - A WITCHY RIDE *Left 4 Dead 2 - The Parish - GOING OUT WITH A BANG *Left 4 Dead 2 - The Parish (again... oops) - FINALE PARTY *Left 4 Dead 2 - Cold Stream - ENDLESS FLOW OF BROKEN VIDEO Left 4 Dead 2 Custom Campaign *Left 4 Dead 2 - Merry Christmas - THIS MAP LOOKS NICE Left 4 Dead "1 2" *Left 4 Dead 2 - No Mercy - BACK TO MY ROOTS *Left 4 Dead 2 - Crash Course - I MISSED WITCHY *Left 4 Dead 2 - Death Toll - BILL'S BOOMER BUDDIES *Left 4 Dead (1 and 2) - "Tutorial Standards" - CHOO CHOO *Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Air - LEARNING NEW THINGS *Left 4 Dead 2 - Blood Harvest - INVASION OF INSANITY Second Playthrough *No Mercy #2 - RETURN OF THE SPEEDRUN *Crash Course #1½ - TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES - This video ended up having no audio for some reason so Falkuz decided to re-record the campaign later. Trivia *This series and Happy Wheels are the only two where every video's title is in all capital letters (other than Left 4 Dead - Crash Course). Falkuz doesn't know how this trait came about on either one, but decided to keep it just for fun. *Due to its long videos, five videos in this series broke the record for longest video on the channel in a row: the first four Left 4 Dead campaigns and Part 1 of the DeathCraft campaign. Before those, the longest video was FridAy-QWorlds - May 3rd - Undead Legion: First Recruit (the first video to be over 15 minutes long), and the next one to take the record was MineCraft 1.6.1 at 1 hour, 11 minutes, and 55 seconds. *The description of No Mercy #2 originally said Falkuz wanted to name the "#2" series normally to be symbolic of how he's matured "or something like that," but upon realizing he had slipped right back into all-capital names for the first Crash Course video, he rewrote the description to say he changed his mind and would go back to it.